Tragedia De Un Samurai
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: Mifune es el guardaespalas casi padre de Angela. Siempre que ella pida algo lo hara. Siempre que pregunte algo respondera... ¿Y si pregunta de donde vienen los bebes?


**Lau: JAJAJAJAJA! No pude contenerme de verdad que no XD**

**Soul: Pobre Mifune =_=**

**Lau: Lo se me cae tan bien… ¬¬ Blackstar porque lo mataste!**

**Blackstar: (H) Soy un asesino y no solo eso soy el MEJOR de los asesinos! Eso es lo que hago! Y como…**

**Lau/Soul: -.-U… "Soy el que supera a los dioses puedo matar a quien yo quiera"**

**Blackstar: Exacto simples mortales! JAJA**

**Lau: -ahorcandolo- ME IMPORTA UN RABANO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE SUPERES A LOS DIOSES TE MATARE POR MATAR A MIFUNE! =-=***

**Blackstar: Maldita… ya veras cuando me dejes de ahorcar… te matare**

**Soul: ¬.¬ Cuando deje de ahorcarte estarás muerto **

**Blackstar: X_X-en coma- **

**Soul: Bueno… casi **

**Lau: ¬¬ Que agradesca que tiene a Tsubaki al lado sino ese casi hubiera estado de más**

**Soul: =_= **_**"No es nada cool asustarse por una niña de 14 años" **_

**Lau: Bieeeeeeen! Mi primer fic de Soul Eater! x3**

**Soul: ¬¬U Cálmate**

**Lau: … Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsutoshi Okubo! nwn **

**Soul : Nada es de Lau.. aunque le gustaría**

**Lau: *o* Si quieres te das de cumpleaños **

**Soul: (H) Que cool soy una chica quiere q sea su regalo de cumpleaños**

**Lau: -.- Genial se te subió a la cabeza**

**Soul: Tu fuiste la que lo dijo -.- **

**Lau: JUM Aun así **

**Soul: :D Ah vamos solo era una broma**

**Lau****: ... **_**"RecuerdaaMalik**__**RecuerdaaMalik**__**RecuerdaaMalik**__**RecuerdaaMalik**_"

**Soul: ¬.¬ Ok… bueno mientras se recupera de su ataque de extrañismo veamos el horrible destino de Mifune =_=**

_**Tragedia de Un Samurái **_

Estaban en el jugando en el parque de Death City… bueno, Angela estaba jugando, Mifune solo la veía jugando con los otros niños del parque (Se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios hace una bruja en Death City sin que el Shibusen le saque el alma a sangre fría? Bueno, Angela era un caso especial, porque apenas era una niña, y además estaba siendo entrenada en el mismísimo Shibusen para que no se convirtiera en una psicópata cuando creciera)

En menos de lo que a la niña le hubiera gustado, porque estaba divirtiéndose mucho con sus nuevos amigos, había anochecido y Mifune la llamo ya que debían ir a casa. Aunque no quería irse ella siempre le haría caso a Mifune así que fue hacia el corriendo.

-¡Mifune!- grito contenta abrazándole la pierna el samurái solo sonrió con ternura, la cargo y fue al apartamento de Blackstar y Tsubaki que eran donde se estaban quedando. Cuando llegaron no había nadie, supuso que estarían en alguna misión… que resultaría fallida al final de seguro.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunto el peli ceniza a la niña mientras revisaba las alacenas

-Etto…- la niña se quedo divagando un buen rato- ¡Ya se! ¡Pizza!- chillo emocionada agitando los brazos

-No sé hacer pizza ¿No quieres otra cosa?- le dijo Mifune algo decepcionado de el por no poder darle a la niña lo que quería

-Vamos a Death Pizza Hut- le pidió con ojos de cachorro y una sonrisa que tenía su nombre

-No tengo dinero, ¿Segura que no quieres otra cosa?- le pregunto Mifune pero ella solo puso cara de cachorro abandonado

-Bien… sniff… unas galletas y…sniff leche estarán bien- dijo la brujita mirando al suelo _"Por Shinigami" _pensó dándose mentalmente en la cabeza contra la pared

-Veré si Tsubaki tiene algo de dinero- suspiro el pobre guarda espaldas

-¡Arigato!- grito emocionada abrazando su pierna, lo peor del asunto es que no quebranto la fuerza de voluntad de Mifune apropósito solo se le salió y ni cuenta se dio de que podía manejarlo con una mirada triste

-Sí, si- volvió a suspirar resignado para luego ir hasta la habitación de Tsubaki por dinero, busco bajo el colchón, en su almohada, en todos los cajones (Con mucho cuidado de no ver nada que no debiera) y en toda la habitación en general pero nada… Un foco le alumbro la cabeza, de seguro dejaba el dinero en la habitación de Blackstar ya que sería impensable que ese baka manejara el dinero de la casa, y así fue estaba tan bien escondido que supuso que ni el mismísimo baka sabía que estaba ahí, saco lo suficiente para comprar dos pizzas personales con su bebida y prometió mentalmente que les pagaría lo que había cogido- Angela, vamos- llamo

-¡Hai!- grito la niña- ¿Puedo montarme en tus hombros Mifune?- le pregunto

-Hai- murmuro el aludido bajando lo suficiente para que ella pudiera subirse

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería estaba casi vacía ya que la mayoría de clientes eran del Shibusen y con lo del Kisshin debían estar ocupados, bueno mejor para él, no le gustaban los lugares atestados de gente. Pidieron la pizza y Angela no se la comió se la _trago _como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras Mifune terminaba su pizza con calma Angela se quedo mirando la pizzería a ver si había algo interesante, cuando vio a una mujer de unos 25 años jugando con el bebe que tenía en brazos mientras el que debía ser su esposo la veía sonriendo divertido, una pregunta estallo en la cabeza de la pequeña bruja

-Ne Mifune…- llamo con inocencia sin saber en el gran lio que estaba poniendo a su guarda espaldas

-¿Hai?- pregunto el ya casi terminando su pizza mientras veía por la ventana

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?- pregunto haciendo que el samurái se atragantara

-Coffcoff ¿Na-nani?- volvió a preguntar esta vez aterrado y con los ojos desorbitados

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?- volvió y dijo _"Blackstar ¿¡Porque demonios eres tan mediocre y no me mataste cuando fuiste por el alma de Angela tu pedazo de animal!"_ pensó con un aura deprimente- Ne, ne ¿Estás bien?-

-H-hai- murmuro terminado su pizza y su bebida lo más rápido posible antes de que volviera a preguntar alguna cosa que los traumaría a ambos de por vida

-Ne, no respondiste a mi pregunta- le dijo usando su cabello como riendas de caballo. _"Genial, se acordó" _pensó deprimido, es que tenía ambos lados cerrados decirle la verdadera versión de cómo llegaban los bebes al mundo iría en contra de sus principios morales ¡Pero no tenía suficiente imaginación para inventarse algo!

-…- _"Piensa Mifune, piensa, ¿Puedes matar a mas de mil hombres a la vez y no puedes responderle una simple pregunta a una niña de 3 años?" _era oficial, era una deshonra, llegaron a casa y la pobre de Angela no tenía su respuesta todavía pero esta vez era diferente porque Blackstar y Tsubaki habían llegado, aunque Blackstar estaba en el baño

-Mifune-kun ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Tsubaki al pálido samurái el solo negó con la cabeza con una mirada perdida mientras dejaba a su protegida en el suelo- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupada

-Ne, Tsubaki-chan ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?- pregunto, ella quería su respuesta fuera como fuera pero la hoja demoniaca solo se quedo como piedra para luego ponerse a mirar para todos lados en busca de ayuda

-Etto… bueno los bebes vienen de…- miro a Mifune en busca de ayuda pero el solo tenía una mirada de terror que de seguro era la que tenía ella pero alguien inesperado llego en su auxilio

-Bueno, simple bruja mortal, los bebes aparecen cuando ¡YO, EL GRAN BLACKSTAR! Quieren que aparezca, soy tan grande que al pensar algo se materializa- no podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso pero ¡ALABADO SEA EL GIGANTESCO EGO DE BLACKSTAR!

...

La pequeña bruja se monto a los hombros de Blackstar y… empezó a pegarle en la cabeza

-¡Baka! ¡Baka¡ ¡Baka! ¡Baka!- gritaba molesta pegándole en la cabeza mientras el intentaba sacársela te encima

-¡ITAAAAI! ¿¡PORQUE ME PEGAS SI TE RESPONDI TU MALDITA PREGUNTA!- grito el peli azul

-¡Porque por tu culpa existe el Kisshin!- le reclamo dándole un último golpe en la cabeza mientras que Tsubaki y Mifune veían la escena con los ojos hechos puntitos. Exploto tanto su cerebro ¿Para qué? Para que el baka de Blackstar viniera al rescate y terminara con mil chichones en la cabeza

**Lau: XD **

**Soul: ¬.¬ Eres cruel**

**Lau: 9w9 Arigato!**

**Soul: -.-U No era un cumplido **

**Blackstar:. ... ¬¬ Omae, te matare –tronandose los puños- **

**Lau: ¬¬ Quiero verte -sacando la sierra- **

**Tsubaki: ToT Calmense!**

**Lau: nwn Hai Tsubaki-chan!**

**Soul/Blackstar: ¬.¬ Bipolar**

**Todos: Matta ne! :D**


End file.
